Dieci Anni di Carità
by Rahxe1182
Summary: What do Tsuna's classmates think of him as a charity worker during their Ten Year reunion at Namimori? And just how exactly do things become more complicated then they should be when the Vongola and its enemies are involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been ten years since this graduating class of Namimori Middle had gotten together, and it was all thanks to their science teacher and some select students for arranging this reunion. Invitations had been sent to old classmates as soon as they were created, giving each individual time enough to prepare for the visit. Now, they were beginning to gather in what used to be their classroom; 2-A.

Upon entering many of the former students began to exchange greetings with each other and express the number of fond memories they have kept with them. This included topics such as guys who were one considered datable, and those who weren't which lead to a deeper discussion of Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Well obviously Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun were easily the bachelors of our class. I mean, they were absolutely the greatest! Gokudera-kun was so smart, and Yamamoto-kun so good at sports, either one of them was the best." One woman exclaimed with a sigh.

"Dame-Tsuna was another story though. Sure he hung around them, but he was not dating material, no way! He was terrible at _everything_." Another exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

"I just hope they come. Yamamoto-kun was so good at baseball back then; he's probably with the pros now, so I wouldn't be surprised if he can't make it. And like you said, Gokudera-kun was always so smart! I wonder where he's ended up." The involved in this conversation nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we can all guess where that Dame-Tsuna ended up!" One man called out with a laugh which spread like a wild fire to everyone else who heard.

"Most likely on the street somewhere, it's like Ai-chan said, he was terrible at _everything_." Another commented. "He probably still looks like a complete loser too, which would make employers immediately turn him down." He sighed and shook his head just as an older man cleared his throat from the front of the room.

"Welcome back to Namimori everyone," Dohachiro Nezu said to the adults who had already arrived. "Let me just say before you continue with your discussions that it's wonderful to see you all again and looking as though you're doing so well with your lives. Hopefully you'll remember me since I was your science teacher; personally I thought my teachings would leave a good enough impression." This earned a small laugh from the small crowed. "Well, be merry and enjoy this reunion!" There was a small wave of cheers as more people filed in at that moment. Everyone half expected them to be Tsuna who had been the person of discussion before their former teacher's interruption, but to their excitement it was the former idol Sasagawa Kyoko and her best friend Kurokawa Hana.

"Ah, hello mina," She said with a slight wave of her hand. "It's been a while." Everyone who had remembered her with short orange hair was taken aback when they seen how long it had grown. It shone like the setting sun, and her eyes were liquid gold. The green dress and darker green sweater she wore didn't dull her features at all.

Kyoko wasn't the only one to change out of the two. Hana had in fact cut her hair to a significantly shorter length than what it used to be and sported what looked like some expensive professional attire much like many other adults in the room.

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, it's good to see you two again!" One of their old friends called and waved them over to the group. They gladly complied and jumped into the conversation. It didn't take long for them to bring the discussion back up.

"For you girls, Yamamoto and Gokudera may have been the ones to chase after, but for us guys it was none other than Sasagawa-chan here." Informed one of the men included in their discussion. Another laughed and joined him.

"Sure was, the idol Namimori Middle, Sasagawa Kyoko. You were good looking then, but you're absolutely beautiful now!" Kyoko blushed and waved them off modestly.

"Oh please, you don't mean that." She said.

"So what are Sasagawa and Kurokawa doing these days?" One person asked. Hana let a smirk grace her lips before she answered.

"I'm working in the Investigation Division." There were a couple of ou's and ah's as a result.

"And I'm a model overseas." Kyoko smiled happily when more excited comments came and once again, more people entered the room. They were easily recognized.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are here!" A woman cried happily, completely ignoring two others who had walked in, who also happened to be her friends. She was more preoccupied with absorbing their changed images.

Yamamoto who had been such a baseball-is-everything kind of guy was wearing a black suit over a sky blue dress shirt and his black tie loose around his neck. He also carried a bamboo sword, something everyone who noticed found odd because of who he was. His light brown eyes which many remember expressing his easy-going nature now seen they had hardened with maturity but still showed some of that cheerful side of himself. A scar on the right side of his chin was also noticeable among his features which only seemed to be enhanced because of it.

Everyone remembered Gokudera as the delinquent one, so when he showed up in a suit much like Yamamoto's there was shock though out the room. The only difference in their attire was the colour of the shirts they wore; where Yamamoto's was blue, Gokudera sported red and the fact that his tie was the one done up correctly.

"Maa, looks like Tsuna isn't here yet." Yamamoto commented as he glanced around the room. Gokudera who had been scowling when he entered changed his expression to that of shock. His eyes which had been hidden by his silver hair were now visible as he looked in every corner of the classroom for the said person.

"Juudaime's suppose to be here already!" Gokudera panicked. "Damn it, what if something happened on the way here? An enemy could have attacked him when he wasn't looking or-"

"Matte Gokudera, I'm right here!" Someone huffed from behind Yamamoto. The black haired man opened his eyes with slight surprise and stepped out of the way to let the shorter man pass him. "Gomen, I got held up in traffic on my way here." Where there had been pockets of chatter when Gokudera and Yamamoto walked in, complete silence fell upon Tsuna's arrival.

Everyone turned to see the young man almost everyone one of them had bullied once upon a time. He too was wearing a black suit with the jacket undone to show his white dress shirt and loose black tie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and everyone could see the slight muscle tone in his forearms. His brown hair still stuck out in every which direction, but appeared to be in a more orderly fashion while his ember coloured eyes which had been so naïve ten years ago were now filled with knowledge.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera practically shouted. "I'm so relieved you made it here safely."

"Maa, maa Gokudera, Tsuna was fine the whole time. You worry too much." Yamamoto laughed at his fellow Guardian. A vein throbbed in the silverette's head before he barked out at the Rain Guardian.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut you baseball-freak?" The Storm Guardian threatened with his fist.

"W-wait a minute here," Someone else interrupted before their brewing fight could go any further. Tsuna appeared to breathe a sigh of relief. "Are you saying that that's _Dame-Tsuna_? As in the no-good, nobody who failed at _everything_?" Asked the very same man who had voiced that he most likely would look like a loser instead of someone the women among the ex-students were drooling over.

"Yeah, that's me." Tsuna answered as he scratched the back of his neck with a soft laugh that was smooth and sweet and included a small smile. Dohachiro Nezu starred at the man who used to be possibly his worst student. This person who had once almost cost him his job and failed every single one of his tests was standing in this classroom wearing what looked like the most expensive suit among everyone present. Logic was not working correctly today.

"W-well Sawada, welcome back." Dohachiro Nezu stuttered as soon as he found his voice.

"Ah, arigatou Dohachiro-sensei." Tsuna bowed slightly before he glided over the crowed where Kyoko and Hana stood.

"Hello again Tsu-kun." Kyoko said with a bright smile which Tsuna happily returned.

"Wow, it's kind of hard to believe you're that Dame-Tsuna everyone used to pick on." Another man said. Tsuna recognized him as Kaneda Osamu. "I mean look at you, you're nothing like everyone was expecting."

"Yeah, and just what were you expecting, hun?" Gokudera asked, suddenly pushing in while holding up a stick of dynamite. Tsuna merely sighed before wetting his fingers and smothering the flame on the match.

"Its fine Gokudera and what did I say about the dynamite?" The brunette made a slight glare at his Guardian resulting in the silverette making a sound of annoyance before tucking the weapon away. "I suppose you guys were expecting someone as useless as me to be jobless, right?" Tsuna let out a nervous laugh when he turned back to everyone else.

"Well you're obviously _not_ jobless. Do tell Tsuna, what _do_ you do?" One of the women asked for everyone wondering the same thing.

"Nothing much really, mostly just charity stuff you know. Like helping foreign countries and all that." This had obviously been the last thing they expected.

"That's it, charity?" Someone muttered. "After seeing the suit, I expected more."

"Tch, obviously you're all missing the link here. Juudaime is the head of the company that does all the charity." Gokudera pointed out. "And I happen to be his right-hand man." Everyone then looked at the three of them standing together. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sawada all in expensive looking suits. Sawada as the head of a business and Gokudera claiming to be his right hand man. Yamamoto in the same-looking suit.

It finally clicked for everyone.

"So, you both work for Sawada then?" Someone asked with disbelief. Yamamoto nodded with a grin on his face.

"Hibari-san and Sasagawa-sempai too." He included. That's when the disbelief sky rocketed.

"Okay, now we _know_ you're lying. There's no way Hibari-san would work for someone like Dame-Tsuna."

"WHY YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW JUUDAIME IS A GREAT BOSS!" Gokudera shouted rather loudly.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, calm down." Yamamoto laughed as he held the man back from attacking their former classmates.

"You, let me go! How can you just stand there and let them insult the Juudaime?" Gokudera struggled to escape Yamamoto's grasp while everyone slowly inched away from the struggle, not wanting to have anything to do with it.

"So Tsuna, you've got to tell us; just how did you get to be such a big man in the world?" The brunette seemed to think about the question for a moment.

"Well, I guess you could say I inherited it." His smile was broad as everyone starred at him incredulously.

* * *

><p>Well, this would be my first KHR fic. I was reading a bunch of the reunion fics, and since I've been wanting to write a KHR story for a while now, I thought I'd take a bit different of an approach.<p>

Sorry if everyone seems OOC, I don't think I have quite a handle on them yet, but hey, practice makes perfect! ^^

Please R&R and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome too since this IS NOT a one-shot. (Hence the "chapter 1" at the top.) That said, I have no idea how long this fic will be. I may possibly extend it after the, what I suppose I would call, the "reunion arc" and attempt to come up with something else. But who knows, I'll leave it up to you guys. =)

**D.F.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! So many reviews over night! O.O Thank-you to everyone.

Sadly I must inform the majority of you that there will be NO YAOI. I'm not a fan of it, therefore I will not write it.

For my first KHR fanfic, I'm glad everyone took it so well. And to the one reviewer who mentioned humour, that's not exactly my strong point if you didn't notice. xP I'm used to writing more serious stuff. But I'll try my best to include more humour!

On another note, someone else mentioned Gokudera's behaviour. I already had an explanation for that planned. ;P

As for other character appearances; how can they not show up? I'll certainly have fun with our favourite Cow and Satan Tutor. =) Should I include Enma and his famigilia? =D 3 Oh man, I just realized I'm going to have to include the Vongola Gear. O.O What do they look like again. :S

Maa, anyways! Thank-you again for all the reviews and I'll work hard on updating as much as I can. No promises though since school has already started D= and I rarely ever update to begin with… . But perhaps with such a slack schedule I'll find time and patients to do so. Well, here be chapter two! R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

About two hours had passed since the reunion began. Former classmates still mingled among one another chatting about and catching up with present day events while they all sampled the trays of goods and drinks that were placed across a series of desks. Most discussions were about the career paths everyone has taken or their families, existing or becoming.

"You know, everyone was pretty sure you would become a pro baseball player Yamamoto." Someone commented. "What happened?" The black haired man merely shrugged.

"Ah, well you know Family stuff and all that." He grinned like it was nothing, though others seemed to put on worried expressions, completely misunderstanding what he meant. Yamamoto then looked over to Gokudera who was sitting in a chair glaring at the floor as a dark and ominous aura hovered around him. "Still getting over that jet lag, humm?" He asked finally.

"What do you think Baseball Freak? It's freaking six in the morning in Italy!" Gokudera said after briefly looking at the clocking hanging on the wall. It read just after one in the afternoon. Everyone who heard gave off understanding expressions. The reunion _had_ started two hours ago; waking up at four was not a pleasant thing, especially if it wasn't something you did all the time.

"Oi Tsuna, you still wearing that funky ring?" Kaneda asked when he caught a glimpse of the man's right hand. Tsuna blinked with surprise until he lifted his hand to find out what his former classmate was talking about. His face turned to shock as he suddenly paled at the sight; his Vongola Gear and all its glory. A large ring sitting on his middle finger, donned with the Vongola X and cat-like creature sitting on top of it. Connected by a chain sat another, smaller ring on his small finger. How did he not notice he was still wearing it?

"Damn Reborn, I know this is all his doing!" He muttered as he struggled to get the rings off. '_HIE! REBORN, WHAT DID YOU DO?_' His mind screamed when he realized the rings simply would not come off. '_Did he use super glue?_' Everyone simply watched in amusement while Tsuna's face remained contorted with panic.

"Well, I guess Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna after all." One laughed and was quickly joined by many others.

"Juudaime, I thought you said we weren't going to wear our Vongola Gear." Gokudera whispered to Tsuna.

"That's what I _said_, but apparently _someone_ had other plans!" Tsuna stressed as he once again tried to pry off the rings but instantly gave up with a defeated look. "I mean, I distinctly remember taking it off and putting it away safely." He frowned as he thought about opening and closing a safe.

"Maa, maa if it makes you feel any better I did the same thing, yet somehow I still got mine." Yamamoto said, pulling a necklace out of his jacket where it had been hiding. It was a sword decorated with the same Vongola X as the one on Tsuna's ring, however instead of something cat-like; there was a dog on top. It looked as though water was circling around the sword's blade as well with another blade stretching diagonally behind the Vongola X.

"Tsk, stupid Baseball-nut, disobeying the Juudaime's direct orders." Gokudera muttered although seemed to fidget with the hem of his jacket. Both Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at Gokudera with raised eyebrows until the silverette couldn't take it anymore.

"Gomennasai Juudaime, I thought if, just in case, the enemy attacked I could protect you if I had it with me." Gokudera bowed, apologizing to his boss. Tsuna sighed.

"Well, I guess we can't really do anything about it now. But I swear that Reborn causes me more trouble than necessary." Tsuna subconsciously scratched the back of his head in frustration. Whispers and giggles from across the room caught the ears of the Guardians and turned their attention to where it was coming from.

"So Tsuna, everyone here has already told everyone else about what they've been doing these last ten years; if you're such a charitable guy, why not share some of your stories, humm?" Kaneda challenged with a grin. He still didn't believe his story, he thought Tsuna rented the suite he was wearing or borrowed it from someone just for today so he'd make a good first re-impression.

Luckily for Tsuna, he _had_ expected something like this so he planned ahead of time; which stories to tell and especially which stories to absolutely _not_ tell. Now he actually thought about which one to tell first. Then he thought of the perfect one.

"Well, one of operation headquarters in Italy went up in flames around the time when I officially took over the company along with the nearby town. We ended up completely repairing the town and turning it into a completely operational city."

"Hey, I remember reading something like that!" Someone spoke up. "A town in Italy that got attacked by some Mafia was completely destroyed. A few months later the same town was back up and running better than ever; that was you?"

"See, what did I tell you? Juudaime is the greatest boos." Gokudera stated proudly. Kaneda was still unconvinced.

"Do you have any proof? I mean you could just be using someone else's deed to say it was you." He pushed and Tsuna scowled.

"If you want I can pull out all the bills and tell you exactly how much it cost me."

"Go on then." Tsuna huffed and pulled a cell phone from his pocket and began to poke at the screen. In a matter of minutes he read off a set of numbers, large enough to make eyes pop from their sockets. "Now, before you go accusing me off making the numbers up, I'll have you know this is my actual banking information." Tsuna said again, slightly irritated as he gave everyone a glimpse of the small screen.

"Tsuna-kun, you didn't have to do that you know." Kyoko said, finally speaking up since the whole predicament began. The brunette merely shrugged.

"It's alright Kyoko-chan; I didn't expect anyone to believe me anyways." Tsuna gave a light laugh at the irony of the situation. The story of course was true, but the angle it was told from was a complete lie. Annoyed with the fact that Kaneda couldn't prove that Tsuna was a fake, turned his attention to his other friends sitting around him. Since graduating from high school, he had gone to university to study to become a doctor and now was well on his way to becoming a rather well-known one. He was making a legitimate living and desperately wanted to prove Tsuna wasn't the one who was better off in the world.

It wasn't for another hour that Tsuna started to get an uneasy feeling in his gut and for another half an hour he sat, fidgeting in his seat, glancing out the window every now and then expecting to see something that shouldn't be there. His Storm and Rain Guardians recognized his uncomfortable expression and remained alert while looking as calm as possible, after all, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was second to none.

That's when his cell phone rang. The three Vongola's froze, Tsuna's two Guardians looking at him as he answered the electronic device.

"Herbivore," Came a recognizable voice from the speaker. It was none other than the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola, Hibari Kyoya. "An enemy Family is headed towards Namimori, somehow they found out you were there." Tsuna's expression hardened at the words he heard.

"Who is it?" He asked. Everyone was shocked to see such a serious Tsuna.

"The Montano Famigilia," Hibari replied and Tsuna recognized the name. He had tried to negotiate a treaty with them, but their boss simply refused; something about having been enemies with the Vongola for generations and denying years of history being unforgivable. "I'm sending back up right away and if you so much as put a dent on the school, I'll bite you to death." Hibari concluded before hanging up. Tsuna also pressed the end button and got up out of his seat, leaving the mobile device of the desk, it would only get damaged after all. From his jacket pocket he pulled out a pair of wool mittens and started out the classroom door.

"Oi Sawada, where are you going?" A former classmate called after him. Tsuna paused in the entry way before he answered.

"To go deal with a bunch of idiots," His voice was cold like ice but somehow didn't lose its velvety sweetness. "E'la Famigilia Montano." He spoke in Italian, something that completely surprised every occupant of the room other than the Guardians.

"Tsk, quei alloccos?" Gokudera muttered as he stalked over to the door. "Let's go Baseball Freak; we've got to bit of cleaning to do." Yamamoto nodded and followed the two of them out, reaching for his bamboo sword as he did. Meanwhile, everyone simply gawked in their direction.

"Did, anyone understand what just happened?" Someone asked. No one replied.

* * *

><p>Well, that be all for this chapter. AND I UPDATED! IT'S A MIRICLE!<p>

Hehe, sorry it's so short though, and sorry it picked up so quickly, but then again I didn't exactly plan to delay the action either… .

Is it just me or is Kaneda like the only one of Tsuna's classmates who were given a name? If not then please tell me who the others are. O.O

PLEASE R&R! And try not to flame please. I like honest reviews, but being downright rude is unacceptable.

**Darkened Fire Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Did anyone understand what just happened?" Someone asked. No one replied. Everyone merely starred at the door that Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera had exited from.

"Did Dame-Tsuna just speak _Italian_?" Another asked, catching the attention of the rest of the men and women in the classroom. Quick chatter filled the room as each person began to discuss what they witnessed.

"You know, I think my heart stopped for just a moment back there." A woman told another. "I mean, did you see his face; totally the complete opposite of _Dame-_Tsuna." This was common among the female discussions; listening in on the men you heard something rather unexpected.

"That was a terrifying look man; it was like his eyes were going to shoot lasers!" The people in this conversation simply raised their brows at the man.

"You know Shin-kun, you always did have a wild imagination." One of them commented. "Though I do have to admit, Sawada's expression was pretty scary looking."

"Hey, hey, do you think they might have actually joined the Mafia?" Another guy joked. The others looked at him incredulously. "Oh come on, you guys remember that kid that was always around Sawada; and that time he pretended to be a teacher? He _did_ say he would offer a spot in the mafia if we got the question yeah?" The other men pondered this for a moment.

"It is true, but he was a _kid_. What the hell can a _kid_ do within the mafia?" With that said, Shin's suggestion had automatically been shot down. That was until they heard the sounds of explosions from outside.

"What the hell?" Kaneda said, looking out the window towards the ground where the track field was located. "Is that Sawada and Yamamoto and Gokudera?" He asked as many others walked over to get a good look. Kyoko and Hana who had also moved in watched what was happening outside;

Good luck Tsu-kun. Kyoko thought as she folded he hands together.

After years and years of training, Tsuna was now able to enter his Hyper Dying Will Mode without the aid of the Dying Will Bullets or Pills. So as soon as he put the wool mittens on his hands, he concentrated on focusing his energy and an orange flame instantly began to burn proudly on his forehead as his mittens transformed into exotic red gloves. Not only that, but a buckle appeared around his leg, decorated in a fashion similar to his gloves, was hooked it to his belt by a chain connecting the two and his eyes turned to a brilliant orange.

This fight wouldn't only be about protecting his Family, but also all those people he had gone to school with ten years ago. They might have picked on him back then, but none of that mattered now; it was all in the past. Tsuna led his two Guardians down the empty hallways of Namimori Middle until they reached the outside and it didn't take long for the enemy's arrival. Jumping down from roof tops and running in on them at top speed, the three Vongola's prepared themselves and Gokudera was the first to make a move.

He tossed his dynamite a fair distance, letting it explode within the range of his opponents, sending a good number of them to the ground dead or unconscious depending on their distance from the blast. Tsuna knew the noise was bound to draw his former classmate's attentions, but he couldn't let that concern him, all he needed to do was make sure none of them got hurt.

Yamamoto made the next move, swinging his sword, taking down the enemies who had evaded Gokudera's blast. Most of them remained alive, but when they refused to admit defeat, Yamamoto had no choice but to force his hand. It didn't take too long to take down a good number of opponents, the only reason their numbers of the fallen had stopped was because of the arrival of their boss resulting in the men ceasing their attack; temporarily.

"Vongola Decimo~," A rather large man said, extending the last syllable in Tsuna's title. "How lovely it is to see you again."

"Gregori Montano," Tsuna growled, focusing his glare on the enemy before him. "What are you doing here? Namimori is Vongola territory."* The big man laughed, it was a sound that came from deep in his throat.

"I figured you would know by now Senor Ten, we're here to kill you, the Vongola once and for all." Both Gokudera and Yamamoto moved to stand in front of Tsuna as though to protect him. Silence passed over them for what seemed to be hours rather than seconds until the boss of the Montano Famigilia signalled the attack.

The Vongola trio were quick to react, spreading out quickly and claiming their opponents. Tsuna moved allegedly towards Gregori with his Storm and Rain Guardians covering his back. As soon as he got in close enough to strike a punch, he made the motion to do so; however his fist never made contact. Instead, the big man took hold of Tsuna's wrist with ease in his large hand, stopping him in midair; Tsuna frowned.

Montano let a wide cover his face as he began to swing Tsuna around with his mighty strength. When he let go, Tsuna was flying towards the windows of the classroom where the class reunion was being held.

Everyone watched as something came flying towards the window. Hana was one of the first to recognize who it was and so moved Kyoko away from the window. At the same time there were a bunch of shrieks and screams as everyone moved and dived away from the glass in their attempts to avoid getting hit or injured. Thankfully, everyone had gotten out of the way when the windows had shattered and Tsuna came through slamming into the desks, pushing them into a pile on the other side of the room. All the occupants of the room looked in Tsuna's direction with a mixture of confused and concerned stares. Was he hurt? What the hell was going on?

Tsuna opened his eyes, but winced when he moved to pull himself to his feat. He thought for sure he'd find a broken rib or two later. He put his hands on the legs on a fallen desk as leverage to get back up. Everyone looked at his serious expression. He was ignoring all pain he might have been feeling. And the orange eyes, weren't Tsuna's brown? Was this even Tsuna? He was too… _cool_ looking to be _Dame-Tsuna_!

The brunette staggered towards the window forward a moment until placing his gloved hand on the frame of the glass, crushing whatever hadn't been shattered upon his entry. He pulled himself onto the window ledge and looked down at the scene. Not one of the other Guardians had arrived yet.

"Hey, hey, hey, Sawada what are you doing?" Someone yelled, clearly concerned about what he thought Tsuna was about to do.

"Oi Baka, I-I mean Tsuna, I know we were all rude to you and picked on you in grade school, and middle school. _And_ high school, but what is this going to accomplish?" Tsuna didn't hear a word, he was trying to figure out a way to effectively attack and defeat Montano without killing him, and without getting his Family and friends killed as well.

He grunted as he jumped off the ledge, three storeys from the ground. More shouts were heard as many people looked away while others close enough attempted to catch Tsuna, however they were too late. Fortunately, Tsuna landed on his feet in a crouch, his hand touched the ground for balance then took off across the field at impossible speed. All everyone could do was stare in amazement.

Gregori laughed at Tsuna's futile attempt to attack him. Sure when it comes to mobility and speed, the young Vongola had the upper hand, but when it came to brute strength, Gregori was clearly superior. With barely an inch to spare with Tsuna's second attempt to throw a punch, Gregori had ceased him by the neck this time, cutting off the Vongola boss's airways.

Tsuna wrapped his hands around Montano's wide wrist and attempted to pull himself out of being strangled. When that proved to be in effective, he lit his hands with his flames and made to warm up with big man's wrist. With the feeling of intense heat, Montano released Tsuna's neck and retracted his arm back to examine the damage. There was no burn.

That's right; the Vongola flames didn't cause harm unless they were intended to do so. And the only attack Vongola Decimo was known for using to _burn_ his opponents was the X-Burner.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted when he seen Tsuna drop to the ground, holding his throat and coughing.

"I'm fine." He answered hoarsely as he stood back up. Montano was giving off a light chuckle which continued to get louder until it became a loud laughter of insanity.

"I knew you were weak the moment I heard of you Decimo. I heard that you've never once killed your opponents; left them all alive to let others deal with them or the authorities. HA! This will be your undoing, you soft-hearted mafia-wanna-be! To think, once upon a time the Vongola were the most powerful in the world, now look at it. I hope when you meet your predecessors in the afterlife, they can forgive you for the mess you made of the precious Vongola." His laughed rang much louder now as he prepared himself to strike down on Tsuna.

"You're wrong." He muttered, his brown bangs coving his eyes. Montano stopped laughing and looked down on Tsuna with a crazed and confused expression. "I did kill someone, but only once. I was still a teenager and we had all been sent to the future you see. Actually, the date we arrived here was a week ago. I killed my opponent because he was too big a threat to let lose onto the world, he threatened the entire existence of humanity, so I had to stop him." Tsuna revealed his glare, looking up towards Gregori, his orange eyes dancing like a fire; passionate and proud, dangerous and strong.

Deep down, Tsuna could sense the arriving presences of his other Guardians. He smirked when the four of them appeared to leap in from out of nowhere and began to include themselves in the fray. The Guardian of the Cloud, Hibari Kyoya, the Guardian of the Mist, Chrome Durkuro, the Guardian of Thunder, Bovino Lambo, and the Guardian of the Sun, Sasagawa Ryohie. The Sky was complete and now the Vongola could fight with their fullest potential.

* * *

><p>HA! THAT'S IT! MUAHAHAHA! OMG! This was so much fun to write. :3 I LOVE writing fight scenes! (Truth be told this was actually the first time I ever wrote a fighting scene… .) HEHEHEHE!<p>

I'm so crazy hyper right now, it's so funny. I'm acting like a complete retard! xD But anyways, I got so excited by everyone's reviews that I've created another miracle and updated once again! =D I'M JUST SO IN THE MOOD TO WRITE RIGHT NOW! It's crazy, I'm never this motivated! xD

* Hehehehehehe! That part rhymed! xD

Anyways, please R&R! Constructive criticism is always nice, but please don't be rude!

Till next time! ^3^

**D.F.D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Omg, so get this; Tsuna actually means Tuna! xD I was so excited when I found that out. Tsunayoshi actually roughly means Good Tuna. O.O Rough translation on my part, but there's also other meanings to his name as well. One being something about a rope… I personally think Good Tuna is better ;P (Especially since the thing on his bedroom door IS a fish… and good is like just the opposite of him…)

**Chapter 4**

The Guardians of the Sky had gather in the school yard of Namimori Middle. Former classmates who looked out the windowless frame of their old classroom stared down to the scene unfolding and the people gathering below.

"It's Hibari-san!" A couple of the young women squealed together at the sight of the black haired skylark. Right now, he was staring intensely at the brunette who was his Boss, too preoccupied to even bother noticing the elated women in the classroom.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari started, glaring at the man he once called Herbivore. Tsuna visibly paled when he heard his name and turned with obvious fright at his Cloud Guardian. "I expect the repairs to be completed immediately." Tsuna simply nodded. It may have been years since either of them had been in middle school, but having been around him and being in the same mafia famigilia for so many years, Tsuna knew better than to make the skylark angry or make any attempt to disagree with him.

"H-hai, Hibari-san," Tsuna replied with a sigh. "I'll get it done as quickly as possible." The Sky couldn't help but grin however; Hibari's loyalty to Namimori was unquestionable and so Tsuna was always reassured of the safety of his family and friends who all remained there.

"Yare, yare," started the Thunder cow. "I was having such a nice nap, and then I was suddenly dragged along to fight who knows who." The black haired Italian had both eyes closed momentarily before opening one to get a good look at the enemy. His eyes bulged open when she seen the sheer mass of their boss. "No way can I fight something like that!" He whined, edging away in a not so stealthy manner, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by the Storm.

"You damn cow, how many times do I have to tell you? Juudaime needs _our_ help, so _all_ of us need to be here." Gokudera spoke through gritted teeth as he yanked on the cheeks of the Lightning Guardian.

"Maa Gokudera, let him be. He wasn't actually going to run away, he's a Guardian like us." Both the Storm and Lightning looked to the Rain with sweat dropping from their faces.

_Is he really that dense? Of course I was going to run away!_ Lambo thought.

_Stupid Baseball Freak, what does he know?_

"Oi Sawada, we came to help to the extreme!" Ryohie shouted enthusiastically from a distance, waving a hand over his head at the brunette while a long navy-colour haired woman in the background merely nodded.

Seeing all his Guardian's together like this so suddenly brought a smile to Tsuna's face, but he couldn't help but wonder about a few others who remained out of attendance.

"Where's Enma-kun, and Dino-san?" He finally asked with worried eyes narrowed.

"Italy." Hibari's short reply came, to which Tsuna had to sigh once again. And here he was hoping to see his brother-figure and a close friend. No wonder Enma wasn't at the reunion.

"You damn Vongola bastards, how dare you ignore us!" Orange eyes widened as surprise suddenly etched itself onto the face of the tenth Vongola boss. He quickly dodged out of the way of his attacker, thanking whatever God was out there that he had such an advantage with his speed.

"Tsk, fucking lunatic, I kill him for attacking Juudaime!" Gokudera then pulled a stick of dynamite out of his pocket, quickly lit it and tossed it all in a matter of seconds. He was shocked however when it wasn't the Montano boss that defused the bomb, but his very own.

"Keep focused on your own battles," Tsuna said as he pinched the flame while speaking to his Famigilia in a serious tone and with his back to them. "I'll take care of Montano." Tsuna spoke confidently as he focused on the large man once more. He still needed to figure out a way to defeat the enemy without killing them, just scare them a little as it were. Even if the man was slow, he had the strength to make up for it. If Tsuna were to be caught in his grip again, he would most likely end up dead from the sheer weight of Montano's hand. His short speech however had done wonders for his Guardians; each was now enthusiastic about fighting the enemy with the utmost belief in victory.

It was almost like there was a rhythm to the Vongola Guardian's attacks. As the right hand man of the Tenth Boss, Gokudera started them off by unleashing a mass number of his bombs into range of the enemy. Every bomb exploded simultaneously, effectively eliminating most of the enemies' front line. Following suit, Chrome as the Cloud Guardian created an illusion around the Montano underlings, making it seemingly impossible for them to escape. Meanwhile, all the other Guardians charged in one by one, under the cover of the dust sprung up by the explosions, they effectively, and no doubt quickly, took out those who remained. To everyone who had been watching from the window, there was no way to tell what was happening under the cloud of dust. The only sign of people getting injured were their sudden shouts of agony and pain before they disappeared with unconsciousness.

"Just what's going on out there?"

"Damn, I can't see anything through all that dust flying around."

"Hey, since when could Tsuna fight?" This question in particular temporally stopped all the others. Murmurs went around the group of people, asking themselves and other the exact same thing. When _had Dame-Tsuna_ learn how to fight? Last anyone knew, he was still that No-Good, Useless classmate that couldn't do _anything_.

"What about you Kyoko-chan? You used to hang around Tsuna a while ago didn't you; do you know when he started learning how to fight?" Someone asked the red haired woman. Everyone suddenly turned their attention to her expectantly. There was a moment of hesitance before Kyoko regained her composure and quickly thought about the question.

"Humm, I don't really know. But the first time I saw Tsu-kun fighting was sometime in Middle school." She explained earning a number of wide-eyed starred from her former classmates. "No wait, there was that time he fought Mochida-sempai."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Tsuna ripped out all of his hair and won the kendo match!" Someone from the back of the room exclaimed and laughed at the same time. "He was in his underwear wasn't he?" Everyone else joined the man who brought up a number of distant memories. Every time Tsuna showed up to school in only his boxer shorts, when he confessed to Kyoko in them, even when he got up in front of the class. There wasn't a doubt in any one of their minds that middle school had indeed been full of rememberable events.

"Hey look, the dust cleared!" A woman close to the window informed, drawing back the attention of the entire room.

"Does anyone else feel like we're in a movie?" Someone lamely commented.

"Just shut up and watch. I can't hear what they're saying with you talking in my ear!"

"Give up Montano; my Guardians have defeated all your men." The class heard from the window. They recognized the voice as Tsuna's. Below, they could all see bodies, upon bodies littered across the ground of the school yard. Each had very distinguishable injuries which varied in type and should not have been noticeable from the height of the window. Most of the men had long and narrow indents either on the sides of their heads or somewhere in their upper chest area. Everyone knew immediately that those belonged to none other than Hibari and his tonfas. Some who had been their victims before shuddered at the resurfacing memories. Other injuries included cuts from a blade, which could have been done by the only sword user Yamamoto, rounded indents from the neighbourhood boxer, and people with burnt or severely injured bodies commissioned by the one and only bomber. Half of the burnt bodies were aided by the ever annoying cow however. And of course there were some people who were left physically unharmed, their metal state was another story however after the female illusionist was done with them.

The Montano boss looked at each of his men laying on the ground; dead, dying, unconscious, or in the fetal position, muttering to themselves. His bit his lip in frustration and turned to glare daggers at the Vongola Decimo, who at the time was still in a stance ready for battle. It was a wonder the Vongola Famigilia had reigned to be the most powerful mafia over the years, their fighting prowess was unmatched; they had no equal! Then he laughed. The Montano boss let out a loud laughter that shook their air. Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?" Montano slowly calmed his laughter to a point where he could speak almost coherently.

"I don't know why I'm laughing Decimo. Perhaps it's a nervous laugh, you know, when one faces the realization that he couldn't see before." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at his cryptic words. "You might be terrifyingly overwhelming in power Vongola, but that's not going to stop me from trying to defeat you. Yes your Guardians _have_ defeated my men, but you have yet to lay a single punch on me!" He bellowed triumphantly. At hearing the truth in the man's words, Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek. He was right after all, he had yet to land a single hit on the Montano boss.

"Juudaime; let us help!" Gokudera suddenly called, but Tsuna shook his head.

"No, I told you this is my fight. Please stay out of it." Now the Tenth Boss of Vongola was regarding the Montano boss, finally coming to a conclusion. He would have to use _that_ if he wanted to defeat the man. At that moment Tsuna changed his position and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The motion caught Montano's attention, having not seen or heard of the particular technique Tsuna had in mind, he was rather oblivious to the blow he would be dealt.

"Trying a new trick Decimo? I don't think this is the time for tha-"

"Operation XX." Tsuna muttered, cutting off Montano's words. The big man frowned, but remained quiet. He was interested in what the Vongola boss had up his sleeve.

"Understood, Boss." A voice came from the headphone around his ears. "Now initiating XX sequence. Now firing gentle Flames." At this point, the Decimo Guardians had long backed far away from Tsuna and his output of _dangerous_ Flames. Although they knew he wouldn't strike a serious blow, it was still a strong enough blast as it were. "Gauge set at lowest output, standby for discharge."

"XX-Burner." Tsuna spoke softly as he extended his crossed hands forward, unleashing a powerful passel of Flames at the enemy. With no chance of reacting, Gregori Montano found himself receiving a direct blow from Tsuna's XX-Burner. It goes without saying that the man did not come out unscathed. When the brunette ceased his attack, he sighed. "That was the last thing I wanted to do." He muttered while frowning. When a firm hand grasped his shoulder, he looked up only to see Yamamoto's ever smiling expression.

"And you did Tsuna, so don't worry about it." He said, reassuring his boss before helping his fellow Guardians drag the motionless people out of sight. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at his Rain Guardian's words. He truly was suitable for the position of the Rain.

"Anou," Tsuna started. "None of them are actually dead, right?" He had actually just realized how seriously injured their opponents were.

"Don't you worry Juudaime; these guys will be back in tip-top shape in no time!" Gokudera smile just like he was a teenager again. It brought back fond memories for the Decimo. He nodded at his Storm Guardian before proceeding with helping them out, double checking now and then that they actually were alive. It wasn't until the trio returned to the classroom that Tsuna realized that his entire class had just witnessed everything. Even dragging what appeared to be a number of dead bodies!

His mind frantically raced about, trying to come up with a decent excuse to use before they reached the classroom. Each step brought them closer and closer. And closer still with each tap on the floor, and before Tsuna knew it; he was opening the door to his old classroom once again. Greeting him was the stunned silence of his former classmates, unsure of how to react.

"I-I-It was a movie scene!" He suddenly blurted out, surprising each individual. "We're making a movie, the money goes towards charity." He explained, earning a couple of spread out "oh's" from the crowed.

"See, I told you it was like we're in a movie." The same person from before spoke up.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you're going to be in it." Tsuna sighed in relief when he seen most of the people bought his lie, though they would probably think otherwise when they realize no movie would be released into theatres.

After Yamamoto and Gokudera and himself walked in after closing the door, Tsuna took a moment to assess the damage. All the windows completely shattered. Some broken desks, all of them shoved up against the wall, piled up in an unstable way. He just had to sigh. Hibari was going to murder him if he saw this. No, if he ever _heard_ of it. At that the brunette made a mental note to repair _everything_ upon his immediate return to his office. He could almost jump for joy at the thought of another pile of paper work.

Just then the door opened again, earning a number of confused stares at who could be arriving so late into the reunion. Everyone's eyes however followed the new arrive to the centre at front of the room. Those eyes soon widened with horror and fear contorted across their faces.

"Good afternoon, I hope you all remember me, my name is Rebo-Yama."

* * *

><p>OMG! I'M DONE!<p>

Yes that's it. Four chapters. And it's done before New Years! =D SUCCESS! My first completed story! xD (Pathetic I know.)

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. It kind of is though, since I kind of had a bit of writers block. I just wanted to get it done. -.-

Now, I'll leave this up for discussion and poll. If anyone wishes me to continue this story into something like a post-reunion arc, I can come up with some crazy story-line, if not that's cool with me since I have another KHR fic waiting to be written. (Summary on my profile!) However another question I want to ask (if your answer is "yes write another arc") should I post more chapters here, or create a new story all together?

Thanks so much for your loyalty to this fic everyone! I've never had so many reviews! Special thanks to all my readers, I hope you'll all read my next fic(s)!

Cheeky., tsunahime0602, the-silent-kitsune, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, TotalAmuto, Cael05, XTunaMANIACX, Lena, Roxprincess741, IchigoStrawberryXX, -puu26, Blueberryxn, xOkami-chanx, Taira-keimei, Hagane-girl, xmelonBreadx, La signora Della Grande Cielo (hehe, the lady of the Big Sky… love it!), _anonymous_, Princess Arcs di Cielo (hehe, I like this one too xP), galinsydney, _anonymous_, Akahama Nera, EK12, Aki Sou, Chocolate and caramel, MissDinosaur (love it! xP), TripOverFlatSurfaces, lulileor, 27K forever, kaito kitsune, Tsubakigirl, Chiaki Michishge, fangirlmaylin, YuKiHiMe97, Yukira Mirabelle, FanFictionFan345, kyonechan13, Dashusi4ka, NioEin, XxKatelynnexX, Luving Randomness, Vongola-Nicole, Fountainwind, AlIa-17, Diffiult1305, seireidoragon, JarOfHearts, Aimeechoco, winged-angel21, fan girl 666, (SKYPE ME ASAP! Heart you! ;P), MySadistChibi, Sakura, Senna-X3, Miyanoai, Fall into the Void, skepsis66.

Thanks again to every single one of you! =D

**Darkened Fire Dragon**


End file.
